


Оками и семь Поттеров

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Гарри пришел к выводу, что Волдеморт, пока жил в Восточной Европе, проникся местными фольклорными мотивами. Только он не знал, что волки у него не из той сказки.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_спецквест





	Оками и семь Поттеров

— Не сказочный долбоеб, а фольклорный персонаж! — Гермиона лежала поперек кресла, свесив ноги с подлокотника, и изящным пальцем листала страницы книги Роулинг, демонстрируя все преимущества скорочтения.

— А по-моему, вполне себе сказочный, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Вот послушай. Жили-были семь Поттеров, шесть под обороткой и один настоящий. Дамблдор им сказал: живите в доме на Тисовой улице до совершеннолетия. «А потом что?» — спросили Поттеры. «А потом крутитесь, как хотите», — сказал Дамблдор и умер. Мне сегодня сон об этом приснился, представляешь…

Продолжение сна было таким, что рассказывать его Гермионе точно не стоило. Гарри поймал светло-серебряный волк в боевой раскраске с ослепительно белыми зубами и злорадством в серых глазах. Четвероногое подозрительно напоминало Малфоя. Перепугавшись, Гарри вспомнил, что когда-то чуть не угодил в Слизерин, а значит, хитрости в нем должно быть не меньше, чем у этого реликта.

— Не убивай меня, давай я сперва научу тебя хвостом рыбу ловить, — взмолился он.

— Я еще ни разу не встречал человека, который выудил бы что-нибудь из Темзы, если не считать, конечно, головастиков и дохлых кошек. Но это, собственно говоря, уже не относится к рыболовству, — ответил волк, поморщившись.

— Зачем из Темзы?! Я знаю прекрасное озеро в Динском лесу!

Они аппарировали в Динский лес и оказались прямо посреди зимы. На озере все еще виднелась прорубь, в которой Гарри когда-то купался на пару с мечом Гриффиндора…

— Суй хвост в прорубь и говори заклинание «Ловись, рыбка, большая и маленькая».

Волк проделал все это с выражением весьма скептическим, если не сказать, глумливым. Прорубь стремительно затянулась льдом. Увидев, что волк в ловушке, Гарри подошел и попытался его облапать.

— Эй, ты что творишь, — возмутился волк. — Мы же в детской сказке! И вообще мне холодно и мокро! Обниматься можно и в тепле.

Когда они аппарировали к трактиру, им под ноги вдруг прикатился говорящий квоффл.

— Не ешь меня, Волк, я тебе песенку спою!

— А ну катись отсюда дальше! — Гарри попытался его пнуть, но промазал, и так разозлился, что проснулся…

Сейчас сказка показалась ему совсем не веселой, в духе исландских саг. Гермиона перелистнула очередную страницу:

— Представляю. То есть Волдеморт — волк?

— Я так не считаю. Волк — один из тех, кто как бы служит Волдеморту, а на самом деле нет. Как Регулус, например.

— Ладно. И что же мы знаем о волке с точки зрения фольклора? — шелест страницы. — Поверить не могу: мне двадцать лет, и я все еще проверяю, как ты сделал уроки!

— Волк в цирке не смеется.

— Не выступает! — Гермиона провела тыльной стороной руки по лбу, словно утирая пот, хотя в заваленной книгами комнате кампуса было прохладно. — Не выступает. Мерлин, над тобой будет ржать весь факультет.

Про волка Гарри был категорически не согласен. Покойный Снейп бы сейчас рявкнул: «А чем я, по-вашему, всю жизнь занимался, а, мисс Грейнджер!» Драко же с присущей ему самовлюбленной грацией сходу выступил бы хоть в цирке, хоть в анатомическом театре, привычно собирая на себе все взгляды…

Так что несогласный Гарри упрямо молчал по старой геройской привычке.

— Ну так в чем твоя идея? — не выдержала Гермиона.

— В том, что славянский волк — злой персонаж, а японский оками — защитник. Легко перепутать. Восток дело тонкое.

— А где тонко, там и рвется. При чем тут Восток вообще?

— При том, что Волдеморт, пока жил в Восточной Европе, проникся местными фольклорными мотивами. Только он не знал, что волки у него не из той сказки.

— Местные фольклорные мотивы… — книга в ее руке стремительно близилась к концу. — То есть Волдеморт — Дракула?

— Нет, он больше похож на Кощея. Но я думаю, что на самом деле он косплеил Олега Новгородского.

— Это еще кто такой?

— О, ну это такой персонаж…

— Сказочный?

— Эпичный. В общем, это был славянский злодей — тиран и агрессор. И было ему предсказано, что он умрет из-за коня. Он избавился от коня. Конь умер. Персонаж решил, что предсказание было ошибочным, навестил могилу коня, но тут из лошадиного черепа выползла змея и ужалила этого долбоеба с концами. А теперь вспомни, как выглядят метки Пожирателей смерти.

Гермиона захлопнула книгу.

— Гарри, тебе не кажется, что ты в этой интерпретации оказываешься конем?

— Ну, да, как и Квиррелл. Мы таскали Волдеморта на себе. Потом я умер. Все логично.

— А потом Невилл убил змею, и Волдеморт сдох от огорчения, что ему сорвали косплей? Я была не права насчет факультета. Над тобой весь универ будет ржать. И весь Лидс. На ваш семинар соберется весь город. И все будут ржать.

— В таком случае я тоже поржу, — разозлился Гарри. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что маглы сделали из нашей истории сказку! И заставляют меня искать в ней фольклорные мотивы, долбоебы!

— Завтра так на семинаре и скажешь? Ты сам выбрал филологию.

— Гермиона, я выбрал ее только потому, что из всего, что делают маглы, я умею только читать!

— Тогда объясни мне, зачем ты вообще пошел учиться?

— А ты зачем пошла учиться? Вместо того, чтобы остановить меня?

— Во-первых, мне нравится сам процесс. Во-вторых, астрофизика — это тебе не сказки про Тома. В-третьих… ну ладно… — она подняла руки в примирительном жесте. — Мои родители считают, что нужно обязательно иметь диплом о высшем образовании. Представляешь, когда я сказала об этом Рону, он наколдовал диплом и повесил у себя над кроватью…

— Ты все еще его любишь?

— Не знаю, Гарри, — в грустном голосе Гермионы проклюнулось раздражение. — Я не могу любить людей, которые не любят меня. Но иногда я думаю, что из нас троих он единственный умный человек, а мы — сказочные… как ты говорил? Идиоты.

— А Малфоя ты тоже считаешь идиотом? Раз он тоже тут учится?

— Мерлин, ну при чем тут Малфой? Малфой учит то, что ему надо, в тех объемах, в которых ему надо. Уверена, он свои знания отлично монетизирует… Кстати, о Малфое. Откуда у тебя увлечение Восточной Европой?

Гарри вздохнул. Не говорить же, что видел Драко на прошлой неделе с книгой Достоевского. Упал в очарование «русской души», загадочной и травмированной. Потом почитал, что там еще у этих русских есть — чтобы, если что, не выглядеть совсем уж идиотом. Ну а потом это задание про фольклорные мотивы…

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что я тут видела Малфоя с во-о-от таким талмудом Достоевского. Видимо, он совсем плохого мнения о твоем зрении.

— Я тоже видел. При чем тут мое зрение? — нахмурился Гарри.

— При том, что он таскает его, замечу, без применения магии, чтобы ты это разглядел.

— Ты уверена, что он его не читает?

— Малфой? Достоевского? — она засмеялась. — Уверена. Не все же такие идиоты, как мы.


End file.
